


todokisou na ki ga shite iru

by Chash



Series: Looking For [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln's first impression of his roommate's sister is that she's gorgeous. Then he finds out she's his roommate's sister and switches to "oh shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	todokisou na ki ga shite iru

**Author's Note:**

> I love "Bellamy falls for his sister's friend" as a plot device, so I figured I'd test out "Octavia falls for his brother's friend." Despite my efforts, I still feel like there's more Bellamy/Clarke focus, but I am a well-established trash person. Title from Spitz; it means "I feel like I'm going to reach it," in the sense of making a connection? Let's go with that.

When Lincoln meets his roommate's sister, he feels profoundly, unspeakably guilty.

Well, that's not entirely accurate. That's when he meets Bellamy's sister as _Bellamy's sister_ , and he wouldn't feel so bad, except that he's met her already, and his actual first impression was that she's _gorgeous_.

It's five o'clock on the day he knows he is going to have dinner with Bellamy's little sister, and he's at work. He has an hour left in his shift, and it is fucking _boring_. The place is fucking dead, and he can only restock coffee lids so many times. At least Clarke is with him, but even that's a small comfort; they ran out of things to talk about three hours in and have just been playing hangman on a napkin. It's grim.

And then, the woman he will soon learn is Octavia Blake comes in. He and Clarke have a minor, very subtle scuffle about who gets to serve her, but Clarke is small and quick and plays dirty, so she wins without much trouble and makes it to the register before he can, because she's an asshole. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asks, a little flirtier than usual, but nothing too egregious.

"Just regular black coffee? No frills, as large as possible." She has a nice voice, and a nice smile. Maybe she'll be a regular. If she's a regular, Lincoln can definitely get dibs. Clarke is definitely a good enough friend to let him have this one.

"You got it," says Clarke; Lincoln's got the coffee done before she's even finished paying, and hands it over with a smile. The girl returns it, even bigger than previously, and Lincoln notes her eyes--green--and the small stud in her nose. He's definitely fighting Clarke for her if he has to.

"You guys really don't have a lot going on right now, huh?" she asks, amused.

"It's been a very slow day," Lincoln confirms. "Please feel free to come back and order something more complicated. We'd be happy to help."

There's a dimple in her cheek when she smiles. He really hopes she's going to be a regular. "I'll keep that in mind. Gotta do my good deeds for the day, right?"

She takes her coffee and settles into a booth, checking her phone; Clarke sighs and slumps against the counter next to Lincoln. "Straight," she says, sighing. "Lucky you."

"Just as well," he says, patting her on the shoulder. "It would break my poor roommate's heart."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Of course it would. If only hooking up with every girl in sight could cure his tragic, unrequited love."

He's going to make another remark, really dig in, because Clarke and Bellamy's completely obvious mutual attraction is _hilarious_ , mostly because they both refuse to admit it even _exists_ , but the girl comes back up to get the wifi password, and Clarke has gone to clean something by the time she's back in her booth.

"You know, if you're bored after work, you should stop by the apartment," he says, on his way out. "We're meeting Bellamy's infamous sister."

" _We_ here meaning--?"

"Me. And you, if you come."

"Sounds like a party. I'll keep that in mind, but I gotta say, watching Netflix and drinking alone sounds way better."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The gorgeous woman left fifteen minutes before Lincoln did, and about the last thing he expected was to find her sitting on his couch, drinking beer with Bellamy.

"Oh, hey, here he is. O, this is my roommate, Lincoln. Lincoln, my sister Octavia."

Octavia beams at him, and that's the exact moment the all-consuming guilt kicks in.

"Hi again!" she says. "I got coffee while I was waiting for you to get off work," she tells Bellamy. Then she turns to Lincoln, eyes lighting up, like they're co-conspirators. "Wait, does that mean the girl on shift with you was _Clarke_?"

Bellamy coughs and turns away, reddening slightly; Lincoln would tease him, but all his energy is going into feeling guilty and smiling at Octavia. "That was Clarke," he confirms.

Octavia pokes her brother in the side. "She was totally hitting on me."

"I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together," says Bellamy. "What do you want for dinner, Lincoln?"

"Anything's fine," he says. "Let me just go get changed out of my work clothes and I'll be more sociable and helpful."

In his room, he pulls on a t-shirt and jeans instead of his polo and khakis, and then texts Clarke, _SOS the hot girl from the store today is BELLAMY'S SISTER you have to come distract him so he doesn't notice I'm checking her out_. And then he adds, _PS: he has definitely told her about you_. It will either make her want to come to tease Bellamy, or make her want to come to flirt with him. Either way, he'll get the backup he desperately needs.

Bellamy's wandered off when he gets back to the living room, so it's just him and Octavia. Octavia offers him another smile. "I think we're going with Thai."

"Sounds good," says Lincoln. He sits down in the easy chair, a safe distance from Octavia and the couch, and rests his elbows on his knees. "Bellamy said you're a teacher?"

"Yeah, third grade. School starts in a week, I'm just doing prep stuff for now."

"That must be very rewarding."

"Well, this is my first full-time gig, but based on student teaching in grad school, I'm expecting it to be a pretty even split between hilarious shit and horrific stuff that drives me to drink."

Lincoln chokes on a surprised laugh, mostly because she just sounds so _peppy_ about it. "Really?"

"Kids are mostly fine, but parents these days are way too over-invested. In _nine-year-olds_! Like, okay, you got 75 on a spelling test, that's fine, study harder, we don't need eighteen parent-teacher conferences and an action plan for it."

"Ah, that kind of horrific."

"Well, and gross accidents involving bodily fluids, but you work in retail, so you probably get those too." She grins at him. "Bell said you're a bartender too, right?"

"Bartender, barista, and artist, when I have any time to spare, yes."

"Awesome. So when I'm driven to drink, I know just who to turn to."

"I'll be happy to help out however I can."

Bellamy wanders back in with two beers, and gives one to Lincoln. "I got you pad thai, I assume that's what you wanted."

"Yeah, that's great, thanks." He takes a long drink of beer and tries not to look at Octavia, which is difficult, because she's clearly the best thing to look at. Instead he says, "So, where are you living?" which is apparently enough to get the Blake siblings into an argument about whether or not Octavia's neighborhood is safe enough (Lincoln isn't going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole, but he's pretty sure Bellamy is grossly exaggerating the danger level of the entire state in an attempt to make a point), and he's mercifully spared from having to contribute. By the time the food arrives, they've settled into mostly normal conversation, and even if Octavia occasionally catches his eye with a little smirk, sharing a joke with _just him_ , Bellamy doesn't seem to notice. So he's safe, even if he's also totally screwed.

After dinner, she spots Bellamy's Super Nintendo and insists that he play something, because apparently watching her brother play video games is one of her precious childhood memories. Now that they're older, though, it's just Bellamy attempting to play Mario 3 while Octavia and Lincoln drink and heckle him.

Clarke shows up after close, around 9:30, and flops down on the couch next to Bellamy. "Who invited you?" he asks, surly, but when she holds out her hand he gives her his beer, automatic. He guesses he can understand why they pretend to not be into each other, but he has no idea why they pretend they're not even friends. They're the most obvious friends of all time.

"Lincoln, obviously," she says, draining about half his beer and handing it back to him. "He said I could meet your sister. Hi, Bellamy's hot sister," she says, waving to Octavia.

"Hi, definitely not Bellamy's girlfriend," says Octavia, not missing a beat.

Clarke raises her eyebrows at Bellamy, who's very pointedly playing Mario and not looking at her. "Well, you're not," he says. "Unless I missed something."

"Fair enough," says Clarke, taking the beer back from him after he's had a drink. "So, Octavia, favorite embarrassing stories from Bellamy's childhood?"

Clarke is secretly great in social situations, thanks to a childhood spent at fundraising events with her politician mother, and whatever lingering awkwardness Lincoln was feeling is washed away. And it's actually nice; it's easy to feel like a third wheel with Bellamy and Clarke, even though he was the one who introduced them in the first place. The two of them tend to get caught up in each other. With Octavia around, Lincoln has someone to talk to, and to get caught up in. And with Clarke around, he's less concerned Bellamy will notice and try to murder him.

And, honestly, it's just nice to see his roommate so _happy_. Bellamy told him the entire complicated Blake family history one drunken night a year after they started living together, and Lincoln knows how hard it's been for him, having his little sister in college and then graduate school, striking off on her own and rarely visiting. 

Which is another reason he will be forgetting how attractive Bellamy's sister is as soon as he possibly can. Even if she has a great smile, and the way her eyes light up when they share a joke is his new favorite thing. Bellamy's one of his best friends, and it's just a terrible idea.

*

"So, you want to bone Bellamy's sister, right?" says Raven. Raven is one of those people who is a friend due primarily to proximity; she's Clarke's other best friend, she and Bellamy were sleeping together for a while, and the two of them work at the same bar, so it was just kind of inevitable. He likes her, as much as it's possible to like anyone who genuinely terrifies you.

"What?" he asks. It's early enough no one is really at the bar yet, let alone anyone they know, but _still_. "Of course not."

"Clarke sent me a snapchat of you making heart eyes at her."

"That definitely didn't happen."

Raven hums and pulls out her phone, scrolling through her pictures until she finds the one she wants--him and Octavia at dinner with Clarke and Bellamy the other night. Octavia's bent over the menu, showing him which Chinese characters she knows from the class she took freshman year for her language requirement. He has what one might reasonably call heart eyes. If one was being an asshole, which Clarke and Raven usually are.

"Hey, I don't blame you," says Raven, shrugging. "There are some excellent genes in that family. I'd still be fucking Bellamy if I hadn't figured out it was making Clarke miserable."

"I'm not going to bone Bellamy's sister," says Lincoln firmly. 

"Okay, well, I'm just saying, if you don't, someone else definitely will." She jerks her chin to the door, and Lincoln turns with a horrible sinking feeling. Clarke and Octavia have just come in, dressed to impress, and they're definitely impressive. Octavia's wearing a top that looks like a corset, and Lincoln doesn't know why Bellamy isn't with them, but he sends a quick prayer of thanks for the small blessing anyway.

Octavia spots him and waves, like she is genuinely excited to see him, and Lincoln waves back.

"Oh, I get it," says Raven. "You don't want to bone Bellamy's little sister, you want to _marry_ Bellamy's little sister. You're not me in this situation, you're Clarke. That sucks for you."

"Shut up," Lincoln says, through clenched teeth. He is a professional, so he's smiling. "Hello, ladies," he adds, when Octavia and Clarke sit down. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"End of my first month at work," says Octavia. "I was all ready to go home and sleep straight to Monday, but Clarke convinced me to come out and celebrate."

"Congratulations," says Lincoln. "For that accomplishment, your first drink is free."

"Just the first?" asks Clarke. "Come on, free drinks all night!"

"It sounds like Clarke is volunteering to pay for the rest of your drinks," Lincoln says, and Clarke sticks her tongue out at him. "Have you met Raven?" he asks, ignoring her.

"Oh, no!" Octavia beams. "Hi, nice to meet you, Raven. I'm slowly collecting all my brother's friends. First step is meeting you guys, then I just have to make you like me better than him."

"Already done," says Clarke, but ruins it immediately by asking, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Held up at work," says Octavia. "He's on his way."

"He's a _librarian_. Was there a book emergency?"

"I have no idea, but I definitely want to be semi-drunk by the time he shows up, so I won't care that he's getting judgy about my alcohol consumption. Can I have a gin and tonic, Lincoln?"

By the time Bellamy shows up, Lincoln wishes he was drinking too. Octavia and Clarke are well on their way to totally smashed, and Octavia keeps leaning over the bar to get his attention, which shows off a lot more of her breasts than he needs to see in public. Or private, considering the roommate situation. And she's smiling at him and touching his arm, and he is getting the very strong impression she'd like to take him home. 

He hopes she knows to turn it off when Bellamy shows up. He's not particularly concerned about getting his ass kicked--if it came down to it, he thinks he could take Bellamy in a fight--but he'd rather not have any more conversations about boning Bellamy's sister. Especially not with Bellamy.

Luckily, once he does show up, Octavia's primary goal is getting him drunk too.

"Jesus Christ, O," he remarks, grinning down at her. "Is Lincoln giving you shots of straight rubbing alcohol?"

"I mix it with paint thinner," Lincoln says, dry. "For flavor. What do you want, Bellamy?"

"I feel like I need to double fist martinis to catch up. Seriously, did your first month suck that much?"

"No, it just seemed like a good idea. I think I blame Clarke."

"You probably should," Clarke says easily. She's been testing Raven's new cocktail recipes, so it's a miracle she's not dead.

"You're such a fucking bad influence, Griffin," says Bellamy, fond.

Clarke lights up. "Oh, hey, Bellamy! I was going to yell at you about something."

"Of course you were." He goes over to steal her drink instead of getting his own, leaving Lincoln and Octavia alone again. Octavia cocks her head, watching them with a frown.

"Seriously, why is that not happening?" she asks Lincoln.

"I don't know. Are you drunk enough?"

"I think so." She grins. "I should come out with Clarke more, Bell's too distracted with her to care what I do. I could get wasted like a normal person."

"What an exciting new world," says Lincoln, but he can't help smiling.

"What about you?" she asks.

"What about me?"

"I know you work a lot, and do art a lot--what do you do for fun other than hang out with Bellamy?"

"Hang out with Clarke. Sleep. Art is fun. Hang out with you."

"I made the list!" says Octavia, clearly delighted. "That means we should hang out more. We don't hang out nearly enough. You're awesome."

"You're awesome too," he tells her. He's used to drunk girls telling him how great he is; just because he likes this one doesn't mean he's going to let it go to his head. Drunk girls _love_ him because he's great at walking that line between being hot and non-threatening. "Do you want some water or something to eat or something?"

"Oh god, don't you start brothering me because Bellamy isn't," Octavia says, wagging her finger at him. "I know how to not get hangovers."

"Maybe I just want tips," he says. "If you're not buying anything, I'm not getting paid."

"Yeah, you definitely need to rack in those sweet elementary-school-teacher dollars." She makes a face, like she's thinking very hard. "Okay, I will have chili fries. But just because they sound really delicious right now, not because you told me to."

Lincoln laughs. "Not because I told you to. Got it."

*

Octavia's as good as her word. She comes into the coffee shop around lunchtime and says, "We're hanging out more."

"I'm at work right now."

"I know," says Octavia. She holds up a folder full of papers. "I have stuff to work on, so I'm going to hang out in this booth and periodically get coffee from you, and then we can get dinner later."

"You're going to hang out here for six hours?"

"Well, if I get bored, I'll go hang out with Bell."

"And then come back down here to get dinner with me," he says, slowly.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome." 

He wants to ask if her brother knows about this, but he's not sure if it's a date, or just hanging out, and either way, she _is_ an adult. Just because Bellamy is kind of overprotective doesn't mean Octavia doesn't get to make her own choices. He doesn't want to enable Bellamy's frankly inappropriate protective urges.

Yeah, that's definitely a solid and logical line of reasoning that will convince Bellamy not to kick him out of his apartment.

Clarke shows up for her shift at one and spots Octavia immediately.

"So, that's happening, huh?" she asks, leaning on the counter.

"She's hanging out and then we're getting dinner," he says. "Is Bellamy going to murder me?"

"I dunno," she says, shrugging and stretching her neck as she puts on her apron. "Does he know?"

"Not as far as I know. She said she'd go hang out at our place if she ran out of things to do, so--I assume she's not concerned. I'm probably reading into things."

"You should just talk to him," Clarke advises. "I know he's a total jackass, especially about his sister, but you guys are friends. And Octavia can definitely take care of herself."

"I should probably talk to her first. There's no reason to make it awkward if I'm misinterpreting." He glances over at her. "But I should talk to her, shouldn't I?"

"Um, yes, clearly. She's hot and awesome and clearly into you. Why would you not see if you can make that work?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ever see if you can make it work with Bellamy?"

For once, Clarke doesn't roll her eyes and dismiss it. She stiffens and doesn't respond at all, busying herself with the small rush of customers that just came in, and once the crowd dies down, she finally says, "He's not interested, okay? Just--leave it alone."

Lincoln swallows hard. She's looking down at her hands, hair covering the side of her face, and he has no idea what could possibly make her think that, but-- "I'll leave it," he says. "I'm sorry."

Her smile is faint, a little tired. "I know everyone thinks we're--I mean, I know how we are. But he doesn't want more from me, so. That's that."

Bellamy himself comes in before Lincoln can figure out something to say (other than _no, you are obviously wrong_ , which is not helpful) and leans across the counter to flirt with Clarke. She rolls her eyes and laughs and acts the same as ever. Lincoln cannot figure it out. 

Octavia bounces up to the counter as soon as she notices her brother. "Hey! I was just going to call you. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just getting coffee. Why?"

"I'm gonna come bug you until Lincoln's done."

Bellamy raises his eyebrows at Lincoln; Lincoln attempts to look innocent. "What's happening when Lincoln's done?"

"We're going on a date," says Octavia, and all of his composure dies. He has a coughing fit, and Clarke thumps him back, looking supremely amused. "Right, Lincoln?"

"Right," he says, trying to keep his voice even.

Bellamy looks at him for a long minute, but then finally turns back to his sister. "Yeah, you can come hang out. We can talk."

"Awesome!" says Octavia. She leans across the counter and pecks Lincoln on the cheek. "See you at six?"

"Sure," says Lincoln. He is definitely blushing, and Clarke is definitely trying not to laugh at him. Which is at least nice of her. 

Bellamy is still just giving him a contemplative look. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, but Lincoln assumes he's trying to decide if he wants to murder him now or later. But he leaves without further comment. Later, apparently.

Lincoln drops his head onto the counter. "What do you think the odds are I get home from this date and find all my stuff in boxes in the hallway outside the apartment?"

"Like fifty-fifty," she says, patting his shoulder. "But you know my couch is really comfortable if you need it. I won't even charge you rent for the first week."

"Thanks. You always know just what to say."

*

Octavia's back a few minutes before six, so Bellamy didn't do anything really extreme, like locking her in the bathroom or something. Not that Lincoln really expected that; he assumes any vengeance Bellamy is planning will be against him, not Octavia. But she looks upbeat and not like she spent the last hour arguing with her brother, and that's got to be a good sign, right?

"Hi," he says, smiling at her. "You didn't tell me we were going on a date."

"I did," she says, grinning back. "I just didn't tell you before I told Bellamy. I didn't want you to freak out about what he'd say."

"That was very considerate of you. I think I would have preferred the warning and the freaking out." He bites the inside of his cheek. "Am I going to get home to find he's thrown all my stuff away?"

She rolls her eyes. "He's an idiot, but he's not _that_ bad. I told him you're hot and I want to see how it goes. And that I made the first move. Which I wouldn't have had to do if you weren't so scared of Bellamy."

"I'm not scared of your brother, I'm _friends_ with your brother. And roommates, more importantly. I didn't want to make things awkward. I was going to ask him about it. After I asked you." He rubs the back of his neck. "This isn't making me seem very romantic and spontaneous, is it?"

"No, but it's sweet. Get out of your apron and take me to dinner, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Clarke punches him on the shoulder on his way out. "Knock 'em dead."

"That's not really what I'm going for, romantically speaking."

Clarke snorts. "Okay then. Get laid."

"Again, romance, Clarke. I'm romantic."

"Sex is romantic! Girls love orgasms."

"Thanks as always."

Octavia takes him to the pizza place around the corner, tells him stories about the kids in her class, drinks beer and talks with her mouth full, and is, overall, pretty much the perfect woman.

"Am I fucking this up?" she asks, once she finishes with the greatest hits of spelling errors ("penis" for "peanuts" was definitely his favorite). "I always talk too much on first dates. And second dates. I kind of just talk a lot."

Lincoln laughs softly. "I like listening to you. I don't talk much, so it works out."

"So, you're not going to let my brother scare you off a second date?"

"No. Definitely not. But if he kicks me out of our apartment, you'll have to deal with me living on Clarke's couch for a while. Just until I get my feet back under me."

She laughs. "Just set him up with Clarke. He'll be so happy, he won't even remember he's a giant, over-invested weirdo."

Lincoln looks down at his drink, feeling suddenly guilty. "She, ah. She said he's not interested."

He's intending it to be a serious, sobering moment, but Octavia's having none of that. "Yeah, there's no way that's true, he is totally in love with her. Just tell him that and let him figure it out. That might even be better. He'll have a project to work on that doesn't involve me."

"You're very--focused," Lincoln says, laughing. 

"Well, I knew if I moved to the same place Bell lived, I was going to need some ground rules. He doesn't get to interfere in my job, my social life, or my finances, and in return, he gets to enjoy my company on a regular basis. It's such a good deal for him!"

"But you get to interfere in his social life?"

She grins. "I'm actually _good_ at interfering in his social life. And he needs it. I've got everything figured out."

"You do, huh?"

"Yup. First we're going to split the bill, because fuck chivalry, then we're going to take a walk and maybe find somewhere secluded to make out for a while, and then you're going to go home, talk to Bellamy so you aren't stressing out all night, and then you'll feel better on the next date, and we can talk about getting me laid."

He laughs. "All right, you _do_ have everything figured out."

She even finds them a nice, secluded spot in the park, and Lincoln only feels slightly guilty for making out with his roommate's baby sister for twenty minutes in a fucking park, because the making out is so awesome, it's hard to feel even a little bad about it.

"Okay," she says, pulling back with a grin. "Go make yourself feel better about Bellamy and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm working at the coffee shop tomorrow."

"I know. I'll visit." She gives him one more kiss and then takes his hand, pulling him toward the bus stop. He waits with her until the bus shows up, watches until it's out of sight before finally admitting it's time to go home.

Bellamy's on the couch, playing Mega Man. He doesn't say anything when Lincoln comes in, but he also doesn't try to murder him, and Lincoln's pretty sure all of his stuff is still in his room. So there's that.

He takes off his shoes and sits down next to Bellamy on the couch, watches him play through the current stage and start another one before he finally says, "Clarke's convinced you're not interested in her, which is bullshit, right?"

"Yeah, total bullshit," says Bellamy. His gaze flicks to Lincoln. "That's what you're going with?"

"Your sister seemed to think if you got together with Clarke, you'd be in such a good mood you wouldn't care that we're dating."

He snorts. "That was seriously her plan?"

Lincoln shrugs. "Honestly, I probably would have mentioned it anyway. Clarke sounded upset. Which seems stupid, given how you feel about her. Trying to distract you from giving me a lecture about dating your sister was just a bonus."

There's a long pause, and Bellamy finally puts the controller down and rubs his face. "She was upset?"

With effort, Lincoln bites back a smile. Bellamy's not exactly _easy_ , but--well, his two favorite women (possibly his two favorite humans, period) are Octavia and Clarke. Octavia is dating Lincoln, which is a mild crisis, but she's happy. Clarke being upset is much more pressing. "Yeah. I've always teased her about it, I wasn't expecting it to be any different from usual. But--I think you should talk to her."

Bellamy glances at his watch; it's only nine-fifteen, so Clarke's probably still downstairs, finishing cleaning and closing up the coffee shop. "Okay," he says, getting up and pulling on his shoes. "Very quickly: you're awesome, I know you're a good guy, please treat my sister right, she seems to really like you."

"I will."

"Don't be a dick if you guys break up."

"I won't."

"Use protection."

"You're getting creepy."

"Yeah, okay." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go see if I can--" He jerks his head, and Lincoln nods. "This is not you successfully manipulating me, by the way. I wasn't going to disapprove of you and Octavia anyway. I just need to--"

"Go," says Lincoln. Bellamy does, and he gives up on hiding his smile. He gives it ten minutes, just to make sure Bellamy's not coming back, and then calls Octavia.

"I think your brother gave me his blessing. And then he left to go catch Clarke before she leaves work."

"I told you, diversionary tactics. Works every time." There's a pause, and then she says, "So, what are you wearing?" and Lincoln thinks he really could get to love this girl.

*

Octavia's already in her regular booth when Clarke comes in, five minutes late, wearing a _scarf_. There is only one reason anyone ever wears a scarf inside.

"You know that's more obvious than just showing off your hickeys, don't you?" he asks her, amused.

She flushes pink. "Shut up, I'm mad at you."

"Sorry," he says, without any real remorse. "But he was so obviously interested."

Her flush darkens. "We, um. Apparently we both kind of misinterpreted a conversation last year," she says. "But we--resolved that."

"I assumed as much when he didn't come home last night."

"Again, shut up, I'm still mad at you." She's smiling, though. "You and Octavia?"

Lincoln glances over at her booth; she's got her laptop out, brow furrowed in concentration as she types, and he has to smile. "Me and Octavia." He turns back to Clarke and grins. "Those Blakes, right?"

Clarke snorts. "Get back to work. We've got customers."

He takes that as agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I probably WILL do a Bellamy/Clarke installment of this at some point, why do you ask?


End file.
